The blood of dead
by Natsuki007
Summary: Emily, la última superviviente de Broklyn, tras un virus zombie es obligada a salir de la ciudad en busca de auxilio pero...No estará sola. Corazón de Melón CastielxSucrette
1. Capítulo 1

_**The blood of dead**_

_**Bueno esto es una locura mía xD.**_

_**Les cuento…Mi idea es hacer un Fanfic (No sé cuantos capítulos) con los personajes de Corazón de Melón que trate sobre un mundo lleno de zombis. Jaja les sonará raro pero es que llevo mucho tiempo pensándolo y la verdad no me parece tan mal… Espero que os guste el primer capítulo.**_

_**PD: No se burlen de mí por favor. Por raro que parezca la historia denme una oportunidad xD**_

_**Este Fanfic tiene contenidos de una serie de televisión llamada: The walking dead. Tiene nombres, lugares y hechos que provienen de ella.**_

_**Historia: Mía. **_

_**-Excepto algunos contenidos y los personajes que son propiedad de ChiNomiKo. A excepción de Emily (Sucrette)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Amanecer de los muertos.**

* * *

Mi nombre es Emily. Tengo 19 años. Vivo o mejor dicho vivía en Brooklyn. A lo que está pasando en estos momentos no se le puede llamar vida. Sino pesadilla. La gente mata a otra, eso ya pasaba antes. Pero ahora se devoran los unos a los otros. Las calles…Se tiñeron de rojo y los únicos que caminan por ellas son…Los muertos. Yo soy de las pocas supervivientes de la ciudad. Escapé junto con mis padres aunque ellos…Ya no estén aquí. Mi padre fue el que murió primero…Fue mientras intentábamos escapar, no le mordieron, pero igualmente murió en un accidente de coche. Yo también hubiese muerto de no haber sido por mi madre. Se interpuso entre el zombie que intentaba arrancarme la piel del cuello. Al interponerse, la mordió a ella. Aun recuerdo la sangre, el fuego, pero sobretodo, los gritos de mi madre suplicando que la matase.

Lloré y lloré y cuando no me quedaron más lágrimas seguí llorando. Suplicando a Dios que me matase a mí en vez de a ella. La llevé a rastras hasta un descampado y allí ocurrió todo…

Mientras cogía fuertemente mi mano la muerte se apoderó de todo su ser…Sus manos las cuales tenían sujetas las mías poco a poco se fueron desenganchando hasta el punto en el que se dejaron caer sobre el inerte cuerpo de la que había sido mi madre. Por qué a ella. Me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Por qué tuvo que ser ella la que muriese y no yo. Me quedé allí. Sentada mientras mis brazos sujetaban ese cuerpo lleno de sangre. Aún no sé de donde salió pero cuando toqué el bolsillo de mi madre había un revolver. Ya había aprendido a disparar, gracias a mi padre. Era policía. Me había enseñado a disparar, artes marciales pero sobretodo. A ser fuerte, a caer y levantarme. Gracias a él aprendí una cosa…Que nada ni nadie va a poder conmigo. Ese día lo perdí todo pero a la vez gané. Perdí a mis padres, mi casa, mis amigos. Una adolescencia como cualquier chico/a quisiera tener. Gané una sola cosa. Seguridad en mí misma.

Cogí el revólver del bolsillo de mi madre y mirando hacia otro lado…Disparé contra su cabeza, sabía que si la dejaba así, resucitaría.

Al acabar lo metí en la parte del pantalón de la espalda…Cogí una pala que había y me puse a cavar. Con cada golpe contra la arena, con cada montón de ella mi dolor iba incrementando. Las lágrimas ya se empezaban a secar en mis mejillas. Mi ropa, estaba toda manchada de sangre y de barro. En el hondo silencio de la noche, di sepultura a mi madre. Aquella persona que me había dado la vida, ahora había entregado la suya. El miedo se apoderó de mí y la única luz que había habido hasta ese momento, se desvaneció cuando la blanca luna se escondió tras una nube. Como si no quisiese ver el horror que había provocado. Ante los montones de personas huyendo, los gritos, y el pánico de la gente, yo, caminé por las calles. Al llegar a un chalet me detuve y con una horquilla del pelo abrí la puerta. No me costó demasiado. Solo fue un instante, lo que me llevó encontrar el punto sensible de la cerradura y hacer presión en ella. Mientras entraba por la puerta cogí el revólver con cautela, pues sabía que si me oían, estaría muerta. Miré si había balas y sí, tenía cuatro. Con el arma apuntando hacia el frente, caminé por los distintos pasillos de la casa pude comprobar que no había nadie. Las habitaciones estaban desordenadas, los cajones estaban vacios y la ropa estaba desparramada por el suelo y las camas. Como si se hubieran marchado a toda prisa, no los culpo, yo también me hubiese ido si no me hubiese quedado sin transporte.

Me daba pudor dormir en los dormitorios así que bajé las escaleras del apartamento y armándome de valor y suplicar que no apareciese nadie cogí un colchón de los sofás y lo puse en el suelo. Me tapé con una manta y cerré los ojos. No pude dormir nada, y cuando lo hice el sonido de una alarma de un coche me despertó.

Seguramente alguno de ellos había roto un coche. Me tapé con la manta y me apoyé en la pared.

Otro ruido apareció. Salvo que esta vez la puerta de entrada estaba abierta y un chico de pelo rojo se encontraba en el otro lado. En su hombro se encontraba una chica de pelo marrón y bastante largo. Me alarmé y me levanté al instante. Cogí el arma y avancé hasta ellos lentamente con el revólver apuntándolos.

-¿¡Quién mierda eres!?-Grité mientras el chico dejaba en el suelo a la chica.-¿¡Quién eres y por qué entras así!?-Repetí.-¡Cierra la puerta imbécil, o entraran esos seres!-Obedeciendo mi orden el chico cerró la puerta.-¿Qué la ha pasado?-Dije mientras avanzaba hasta la chica y me arrodillaba ante ella.

-Mira su brazo.-Levanté con suavidad el brazo de la chica y remangué su camisa. Estaba en carne viva y lleno de sangre a los lados.-La han mordido. Ni si quiera sé quién es pero no podía dejarla en el suelo mientras moría. Siento haber entrado así en tu casa pero no tenía otra opción. Ni si quiera sabía que vivía alguien aquí y mucho menos que estuviese vivo.-Me miró.

-No pasa nada. Además esta no es mi casa. Yo también he entrado a la fuerza por así decirlo. Yo siento haberte apuntado con el arma pero tenía miedo de que fueses un sicópata como los de allí fuera.-Me levanté y cogí un trozo de tela. Se lo até a la chica haciéndole un torniquete aunque ya era tarde. No pude evitar que el veneno se extendiera por su sangre.-Tienes que ayudarme. Cógela en brazos y sígueme.-Me hizo caso. Elevó a la chica en sus brazos. Yo lo guié hasta una cama y la depositó suavemente encima de ella.-Oye escucha…ehmm…-Me interrumpió.

-Me llamo Castiel. ¿Y tú?

-Emily.-Hice una pausa.- Escúchame, Castiel, no va a sobrevivir. He visto lo que pasa si te muerden. Mueres a los pocos minutos y luego…Resucitas y empiezas a matar a todo el que está a tu alrededor. No quiero hacerlo y pensarás que soy una macabra pero la única forma de que no resucite es que la dispare en la cabeza. Si no nos damos prisa se pondrá en pie.-Cogí el arma pero antes de disparar miré a Castiel. Él solo asintió. Apunté a su cabeza e hice presión en el gatillo. Una bala salió disparada y entró en la cabeza de la chica. Esta dio un respingo, seguramente por el pequeño dolor que sintió pero no tuvo tiempo a quejarse.

-¿A cuántos has perdido?-La pregunta del chico me sorprendió un poco. Sin embargo contesté.

-A mis padres, amigos, familiares…¿Y tú?

-A mi madre. Era lo que ella quería…Se suicidó…-Una lágrima salió desprendida de su ojo derecho. Yo me acerqué y lo abracé tomándolo prisionero entre mis brazos.

_**(Castiel)**_

Emily era una chica muy dulce, lo veía en ella. En como ayudó a esa chica. En cómo me perdonó haber entrado así en ''su'' casa y en cómo me abrazó. Abrí los ojos levemente sonrojado. Sin embargo no dije nada y me dejé llevar por el momento. Abracé todo su ser, hasta el punto en el que nuestras respiraciones se complementaban, los latidos de nuestros corazones seguían un único compas y nuestras miradas se cruzaban. Sus ojos marrones brillaban a la luz de la luna y su pelo rubio estaba ligeramente alborotado, se veía tan dulce…

_**(Emily)**_

-No podemos quedarnos en esta casa por mucho tiempo. La comida se nos acabará con el tiempo.-Dije al mismo tiempo en el que me soltaba de su agarre.

-Yo iba en camino de la casa de mi tía. Está en el bosque y muy pocos saben de ella. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo…

-E-Está bien. Te lo agradezco.-Tartamudeé. Di un brinco cuando se oyó un disparo. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontraba en el pecho de Castiel apoyando mis manos en el. Me separé sonrojada.-L-Lo s-siento. Me he asustado.-Dije apenada mientras miraba hacia un lado. No quería mirarle a la cara. Apenas lo acababa de conocer y ya me estaba tomando muchas libertades…

-No te disculpes, no pasa nada.-Lo miré y tenía una sonrisa.

-Y-Yo iré abajo.-Dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera! Voy contigo. Aquí no hay nada que tenga que hacer.-Bajamos las escaleras del apartamento y nos sentamos alrededor de la chimenea. Sin embargo no la encendimos. Vi que estaba temblando un poco así que cogí una manta y le cubrí los hombros con ella.-Gracias, Emily. Pero tú también deberías taparte.-Esa era la única manta que había.

-Es que no hay más que esa manta.-Expliqué. Él tomó mi mano y me obligó a sentarme al lado suyo e hizo exactamente lo mismo que yo. Tapó mis hombros y me abrazó por la cintura apoyándome en él y así darme más calor. Era un chico muy dulce y protector, se le veía a simple vista.

-Castiel ¿Qué crees qué es lo que ha pasado?-Pregunté.

-No lo sé. Esta mañana en las noticias, la reportera ha informado de un caso en la costa norte del país. Decía que una mujer había matado a su marido y a otras tres personas más. Y que los hospitales estaban llenos por culpa de gente con arañazos, mordiscos y cosas así. Cuando me he querido dar cuenta esos seres estaban en mi casa. Mi madre y yo conseguimos encerrarnos en el baño para evitar que nos matasen. Ella…Me pidió que la matase, no quería vivir así, siempre huyendo de esos seres. Salí por la ventana de la habitación y…Aquí estoy…-Suspiró. Yo lo abracé.

-Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntarte, estoy mejor callada.-Dije mientras me levantaba.-M-Me iré a dormir. Buenas noches.-Me tumbé en el colchón y cerré los ojos pero los volví a abrir cuando oí que Castiel me llamaba.-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? Prefiero no separarme de ti mucho. No creo que sea seguro estar aquí sola.-Dijo.

-E-Esta bien…-Se recostó a mi lado. Cada uno mirábamos a un lado pero cuando oí que uno de esos seres golpeó la puerta intentando entrar abracé a Castiel con todas mis fuerzas. Tenía tanto miedo. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho me separé penosamente de Castiel a pesar de que quería quedarme así por un rato.-L-Lo siento…M-Me he asustado…-Dije en voz muy bajita. Él solo me acurrucó más hacia él.

-No te disculpes, yo también estoy asustado. Mantengámonos callados y no pasará nada ¿Vale?-Dijo tranquilamente. Su voz me calmaba. Asentí mientras sonreía. Me abrazó de modo que mi cabeza descansara en su pecho. Acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad. La única luz que era la de una lamparita que había encendido momentos antes. No dormimos nada en toda la noche. Por si acaso, dejé el revólver a mano para salir si era preciso. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún contratiempo y no tuvimos que salir a media noche. Según habían dicho los de la televisión eran más letales durante la noche que durante el día.

**-10:00 de la mañana-**

Castiel y yo seguíamos acostados en ese colchón, no habíamos dormido apenas, por lo menos yo, aunque por sus ojeras pude saber que él tampoco descansó.

Me levanté cautelosamente y me puse la chaqueta. Me arrodillé delante de Castiel y le zarandeé para que abriera los ojos. Cuando lo hizo se levantó.-Tengo pensado ir a la comisaria de mi padre. Habrá armas; escopetas, pistolas, revólveres.-Él sonrió y se acercó a una ventana. Abrió las cortinas lentamente.

-No hay nadie ahí fuera. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.-Dijo mientras intentaba abrir la puerta. Lo detuve cogiéndolo del brazo.

-¡Espera! Miremos en esta casa si hay algo que necesitemos, como cuchillos o comida. Así lo hicimos buscamos por toda la casa y efectivamente la nevera estaba repleta de comida. Cogimos unas mochilas y las llenamos de ella. Además había montones de cuchillos de cocina, tanto grandes como pequeños. Cogimos uno cada uno y con cuidado abrimos la puerta. Solo había uno tirado en el suelo.

-Yo lo haré.-Dije. Me acerqué a él y este se levantó gruñendo intentado ir a por mí. En un movimiento rápido le clavé el cuchillo, la punta sobresalía por el otro lado de la cabeza.-¡Venga, vámonos!- Castiel avanzó hasta a mí. Caminamos por varias calles en la cuales había alguno que otro caníbal. Los matamos a todos sin ningún problema, y lo mejor de todo es que lo hicimos silenciosamente. Al llegar a la comisaria estuvimos mirando por los alrededores por si había algún coche, desgraciadamente todos habían desaparecido, seguramente, se los llevaron.

Entramos con una de las llaves que mi padre tenía, y que casualmente, yo había cogido de mi casa. Cogí el revólver y me sorprendió ver a Castiel sacar una pistola G17 (Es un modelo de pistola para quien no lo sepa) no recordaba haberle visto con esta antes. De cualquier modo, no pregunté ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo?

Me asusté al ver a un ''policía'' en el suelo devorando a una mujer. La sangre caía a borbotones, y era mejor no mirar eso. Al verme así, sin apenas reaccionar, Castiel avanzó hasta él y le atravesó la cabeza con su cuchillo. Con la mirada le di las gracias.

Al llegar a la sala de armas cogimos casi todas las que había, salvo las que no nos cabían en las mochilas. Pistolas, revólveres, escopetas, fusiles de asalto. Y por supuesto, munición. Lo guardamos todo y nos repartimos las armas, él llevaba dos pistolas, un revólver, una escopeta, y munición para todas. Yo llevaba una pistola, el revólver de mi madre y un fusil de asalto. Las demás las guardamos en las bolsas.

Salimos de allí corriendo con intenciones de buscar una casa para poder refugiarnos. Al final el atardecer cayó más pronto de lo que pensábamos. Nos dimos más prisa y por fin llegamos a unos apartamentos que parecían vacios. Pero no lo estaban, habían ''amiguitos'' dentro. Nos los cargamos a todos y pusimos telas en las ventanas para evitar que viesen la luz. Encendimos la chimenea y acomodamos las mantas a su alrededor.

-Castiel…¿P-puedes dormir a mi lado como ayer? P-Por favor.-Sonrió.

-Claro.-Se sentó y abrió su mochila. De ahí sacó unos bocadillos y una botella de agua. Me dio uno y los dos nos pusimos a comer.

Caundo llegó la hora de dormir nos tumbamos los dos en las mantas y nos arropamos. Sentí como Castiel apoyaba su cabeza al lado de mi espalda mientras su mano acariciaba la parte expuesta de mi vientre y cadera. Sentía escalofríos cuando Castiel apoyaba sus dedos en mi blanca piel. Se aferró más a mí cuando notó que temblaba un poco, la verdad hacía frío en esa casa. Y más con la tormenta que estaba cayendo. Tenía miedo a los truenos y a los rayos y fue ahí cuando me giré de repente y abracé a Castiel con todas mis fuerzas. Él abrazó mi cintura y me acarició la cabeza suavemente mientras apoyaba su mentón en ella.

Sentía su respiración tan cerca. Mi corazón se aceleró al instante, y mi respiración era entrecortada, y rápida. Sin querer una lágrima salió desprendida de mis ojos. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía querida. Mi padre algunas veces me trataba como basura y mi madre muchas veces no hacía nada por ayudarme. Sin embargo, yo siempre los he querido muchísimo, nunca he sentido ni desprecio ni mucho menos odio. Aún así no puedo evitar sentir ese dolor en mi corazón. Pensar que las personas que más te deberían querer en esta vida te tratan como si fueras basura y otras tantas como si no estuvieras…Y que luego además tengas que fingir que nunca ha pasado nada. Es duro, pero más duro es, que sepas que nuca volverás a verles, ni aclarar las cosas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Emily?-Dijo en un murmullo, mientras se separaba un poco y limpiaba una de mis lágrimas.

-Solo abrázame…por favor.-Él obedeció al instante. Agarrándome por la cintura como hacia unos instantes. Pero esta vez antes de nada agarró mi rostro y dio un suave beso en mis labios. Me quedé perpleja, abrí los ojos como platos y mi sonrojo era extremo. Mientras sentía como sus labios se movían sobre los míos, mis ojos se fueron cerrando instintivamente. Hasta que yo también empecé a corresponder.

Cuando se separó me abrazó y apoyó mi cabeza en su pecho. Esa noche si pude dormir bien. Gracias a Castiel.

* * *

**Fin**

**¿y? ¿Qué les pareció? Yo esta historia no sé cómo me ha quedado. Necesito reviews por favor. Da igual si son malos, pésimos o para darme una alegría y decirme que está bien narrado. Pero por favor, no se vayan sin dejar un review con sus opiniones ¡Gracias! **


	2. Capítulo 2

_**The blood of **_**_Dead_**

_**-Esta historia contiene lugares y hechos de la serie de televisión llamada: The walking dead.**_

_**-AVISO: Esta historia contiene lenguaje soez (Insultos, etcétera) y la sinopsis no es recomendable para personas menores de 15 o 16 años.**_

**_-Historia:Completamente mía_**

**_Personajes: ChiNoMiko a excepción de Emily (Sucrette)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos dolorosos**

* * *

Después de lo que había pasado, Castiel, no había vuelto a mencionar palabra durante toda la noche. Ni si quiera, se había atrevido a moverse. ''¿He hecho algo mal?'' Repetía constantemente en mi cabeza. Pero, pensándolo bien, yo no había tenido la culpa. Fue él, el que me beso a mí, no al revés. A veces los chicos pueden ser…tan…tan ellos…

Durante los siguientes minutos, la multitud de gemidos, quejidos, gritos de dolor y pánico inundaban el silencio de la noche. No sé si fue mi imaginación o en verdad pasó, pero cada vez los gritos se aproximaban más y más, hasta que sentía ese horrible sonido en las ventanas. Un extraño escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo, y el latido de mi corazón aumentó. Me aferré más al cuerpo, que hasta ese momento, me sujetaba fuertemente. Castiel se meneó un poco y abrió los ojos, seguramente le había despertado.

-Lo siento…-Dije bajito.

-No pasa nada, Emily.-Sonrió de lado.-¿Tienes frío? Estás temblando.-Me acercó a él, y sin saber cómo, consiguió que me colocase de modo en que quedáramos frente a frente. Me sonrojé al instante. Él colocó una manta encima de mí y me tomó prisionera en sus brazos, abrazándome.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-Dije en su oído. Él solo desvió el rostro y contestó muy desganadamente.

-Solo lo hice para tranquilizarte. No te lo tomes tan enserio, nos acabamos de conocer.-¡Ese chico era idiota! Así que, primero me besa, y después me dice que no significa nada. Para mí un beso es algo indescriptible, un acto de amor y respeto hacia otra persona. No simplemente una broma.

Me enderecé y me acerqué a una de las ventanas. Mi sangre se heló. El miedo se apoderó de mí y mis músculos no me obedecían.

La calle, estaba completamente llena de esos seres, seguramente los habíamos atraído nosotros. Me quedé contemplando un instante la escena. Había por lo menos cincuenta o incluso más, intentado entrar. Iba a cerrar la cortina pero uno apareció desde la derecha. Su rostro…agh, estaba lleno de sangre, hasta parecía que fuera un cadáver. La piel se desprendía del hueso y la delgadez de sus músculos hacía notar la estructura de su esqueleto. Sus manos ensangrentadas mancharon toda la ventana, y mientras sus uñas se clavaban en el cristal, me giré rápidamente. Noté a alguien enfrente de mí. Y a tal tremendo susto, grité.

-¡Ah!-Rápidamente, una mano tapó mi boca, obligándome a callarme. Sentí miedo, pánico, mejor dicho. Cerré los ojos y pegué un leve salto cuando oí que me gritaban, era Castiel el que me estaba sujetando.

-¡Cállate!-Gritó. Los gemidos y jadeos de la multitud de zombies, incrementó. Me alejé de él y corrí hasta donde estaban nuestras mochilas. Cogí la mía y le lancé la suya. Él la cogió al vuelo.

-¡Corre! ¡Si no quieres morir, muévete!-Grité. Corrí hasta la puerta de atrás y la abrí. Un zombie se abalanzó sobre mí. Los dientes chasqueaban cuando los juntaba, hacía mucha fuerza. Lo intentaba apartar pero no había manera posible. Doblé el cuello instintivamente y justo en el momento en que iba a clavar sus dientes en mi piel, una bala salió disparada de la pistola de Castiel. Empujé al zombie, me enderecé y empecé a correr. Ni si quiera sé cómo no la había visto hasta ese momento pero en el otro lado de la carretera había una moto. Silbé a Castiel y le indiqué con la cabeza que me siguiera. Las llaves estaban puestas, como si alguien las hubiera dejado ahí a propósito. Arranqué. Castiel se subió detrás de mí y rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos. Los zombies comenzaron a llegar, corrieron detrás de nosotros unos metros, después dejaron de hacerlo, parándose, en la mitad de la carretera.

-Gira allí.-Señaló un cruce entre dos carreteras. Giré y al cabo de unos minutos llegamos a una pequeña cabaña. No había nadie alrededor. Así que bajamos y caminamos hacia ella.

-Es la casa que te dije.-Cogió el pomo de la puerta y hizo fuerza para abrir, pero yo lo detuve agarrándolo del brazo.

-¡Espera! Dijiste que aquí vivía tu tía…¿Y si…?-Me interrumpió.

-Está muerta. Desde hace dos años. Así que no ha podido salir de su tumba.-Dijo fríamente. Entró y puso su mochila en un viejo sofá, que al notar el peso, dejo escapar una manta de polvo.-Ah…-Suspiró y se dejó caer contra el suelo, apoyando su cuello en el respaldo bajo del sofá.

-¿Estás cansado?-Pregunté. Abrió los ojos y me miró.

-¿Acaso tú no?-Me sorprendió su respuesta. ¿Por qué estaba así de frío conmigo? Yo que pensaba que al final podría sonreír todos los días. Al final va a resultar que yo soy la que lo estropea todo.

-Un poco…-Dije desanimadamente.-Iré a ver dónde están los dormitorios.-Él sintió.

Había 3 dormitorios, un baño y una cocina bastante grande. Engañaba desde fuera. Parecía pequeña, pero por dentro era muy grande.

Entré a la primera habitación que vi y puse mi mochila en la cama. Abrí el pequeño estante que había y saqué una camiseta, y un pantalón. Se notaba el polvo y las arrugas que el tiempo había provocado en la tela de la prenda. Me cambié lo más rápido que pude, por el frío y vergüenza a que Castiel entrara y me viera así. Cuando terminé guarde mi ropa y me tumbé en la cama, arropándome con la manta. Sentí como Castiel entraba en mi habitación y se acercaba.

-Buenas noches, Emily.-Dijo.

-Adiós, Castiel, igualmente.-Di la vuelta en la cama y cerré los ojos. Sentí un suspiro y como la puerta se cerraba lentamente. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Que cómo me había hablado ahora, suplicaría porque se viniese a dormir conmigo?

Tenía sueño, pero no me conseguía dormir. Me desarropé y me senté en la cama, abrazando mis rodillas con los brazos. Miré hacia la ventana. La luna iluminando el cielo, aunque unas nubes ocultaban una parte, seguía siendo tan bella…Entonces…Recordé…Recordé cuando mi madre y yo nos sentábamos en el césped de nuestra casa y contemplábamos las estrellas. En como mi padre nos acompañaba siempre, trayendo consigo unos refrescos y palomitas. ''Como me gustaría volver a ese tiempo'' pensé entre sollozos. Sí, estaba llorando, me daba pena. Tristeza.

Pero entonces todos esos recuerdos bellos se transformaron en otros…Que sinceramente no quería recordar…Cuando mi padre volvía bebido a casa, cuando abofeteaba tanto a mi madre como a mí. Cuando nos insultaba.

El día en que, si no recuerdo mal, deseé que estuviera muerto.

* * *

**-Relato-**

* * *

Fue un día como otro cualquiera, era tarde noche, yo, había ido con mis amigas de compras y volví un poco más tarde a casa, a pesar de que había llamado a mi madre para comunicárselo, él se puso hecho una fiera. Me tiró al suelo de un empujón y me dio unas patadas en el estomago. Sangre salía de mi boca, y lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas, las cuales, ya estaban húmedas. Mi madre, se quedó allí. Mirándonos, apenas, se movió un centímetro. Y cuando mi padre terminó y se alejó, ni si quiera tuvo la idea de venir y ayudarme. Solo se dio media vuelta y entró en el cuarto de baño.

Me levanté como pude. Apoyándome en los pocos muebles que encontraba. Tosía, casi me ahogaba por mi propia sangre. Fui a mi habitación y me encerré. Me sentía sola, vacía, nadie se preocupaba por mí o me quería. Pareceré idiota pero, lo único que hice, fue tumbarme en la cama, y abrazar a mi almohada imaginando que era mi madre, y que por primera vez en su vida, había estado allí cuando más la necesitaba.

* * *

**-Fin del relato-**

* * *

Mi respiración era entrecortada, no pude contener los sollozos y las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas como gotas de agua. Me limpié las que pude con mis manos, y cuando estas estuvieron húmedas, tuve que coger un pañuelo. Y ahí me encontraba yo, abrazada a la almohada como otras tantas veces había hecho.

Oí el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose y levanté la vista, era Castiel, se veía bastante preocupado. Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

-¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te pasa? Te he oído llorar, Emily, me tienes preocupado. ¿Es por tu familia?-Preguntó. Cuanto más hablaba. Más bajo era su nivel de voz.

-T-te lo contaré…-Él asintió y se acomodó en la cama. Empecé a contarle todo, cómo mi padre y mi madre me trataban hasta lo que paso ese día. Me miró con lastima, como si le diera pena.

-L-lo siento mucho.-Dijo en un murmullo.

-No pasa nada, supongo que algunos tienen suerte como tú, que tenías una madre que te quería. Sin embargo los míos…Me trataban como basura, si es que me hacían caso, otras tantas me ignoraban.

-¿Y cómo podías soportar eso?-Preguntó con un hilo en la voz.

-Supongo que te acostumbras con el tiempo. Al principio es difícil, y piensas en quitarte la vida muchas veces. Pero cuando hace bastante tiempo desde que pasa, simplemente lo olvidas, intentas buscar otras vías de escape. La mía era estar sola, en mi habitación escuchando música, o simplemente tumbada en la cama, esperando a que pasasen los días. Y otras tantas era ir al instituto. Sí, suena raro, pero al menos ahí estaba con mis amigos/as y…me sentía querida…

-Si necesitas que alguien esté contigo…Sabes que me tienes a mí…Para lo que quieras.-Sonrió.

-Abrázame…-Rodeó sus brazos en mi cintura, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Su pelo me hacía cosquillas.

-¿Puedo quedarme hoy contigo, también?-Preguntó.-Por favor…-Se alejó un poco de mí y me miró a los ojos. Vaya, no me había fijado en los preciosos ojos grises que tenía. Además, gracias a la luna, les hacía tener un brillo.

-Está bien…-Se tumbó a mi lado en aquella cama y puso una mano en mi cintura. Yo acaricié su mejilla lentamente, notando como su piel se erizaba en cada roce. Entonces… Mi mirada fue a parar a sus labios…No podía evitar sentir una gran atracción por él…Quería besarle, como él había hecho anteriormente.

¿Acaso me estaba enamorando?

Sí, estaba segura, nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida, el sentir que no podría dejar de mirar su rostro, de notar su presencia a mi lado, de ver esa sonrisa que me queda sin aliento. Su pelo rojo ligeramente alborotado estaba esparcido por la almohada y sus bellos ojos grises poco a poco se iban cerrando hasta que se quedó dormido. Se veía tan lindo. Toqué ligeramente su mejilla al mismo tiempo en que me juntaba más a él. Noté una sonrisita en su rostro y fue ahí cuando me recriminé mentalmente, que tal vez, se hubiera dado cuenta.

Me separé totalmente avergonzada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Me di la vuelta y cerré los ojos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

**-Por la mañana-**

* * *

Pisadas. Estaba segura. Había notado pisadas fuera de la casa. Sin embargo no se veía a nadie. Me levanté lentamente mirando al chico, que hasta ese momento, había permanecido a mi lado. Sonreí para mí. Tomé un Top que cubría más o menos hasta la parte media del vientre y unos pantalones cortos negros. Me coloqué la pistolera (Como la foto del Fanfic) y metí las armas. Salí de la habitación y llegué a la entrada. Abrí la puerta lentamente, apuntando con la pistola. Miré por los alrededores pero no vi a nadie. Estaba a punto de volver cuando un grito llamó mi atención. Provenía de mi derecha. Me acerqué y vi a un chico de pelo gris boca abajo colgando de una cuerda en un árbol

- ''¿¡Cómo ha llegado hasta allí!?''-Dije en mi interior. Me acerqué a él cautelosamente.

-¿Qué haces ahí colgado? ¿Acaso te crees una ardilla? ¡Bájate, idiota!-Grité. Tuve que aguantarme la risa, era realmente cómica esa imagen.

-¿Crees que si pudiera no lo habría hecho ya, chiquilla?-Movió su cuerpo de lado a lado intentando desamarrar el nudo. Pero no consiguió gran cosa.-¿Podrías echarme una mano?-Me acerqué al árbol y con el cuchillo empecé a rasgar la cuerda. Cuando quedó a medio segundo de caer dije:

-Ten cui…-No dio tiempo ya que, antes de poder terminar la frase, la cuerda se rompió obligando al muchacho a caer duramente de cabeza. Se dio un fuerte golpe en esta. No pude más y solté una carcajada.-…dado…-Me acerqué a él. Estaba tocándose el cabello desde la nuca hasta su flequillo.

-Gracias…Supongo…-Hizo una pausa.-Me llamo Lysandro, ¿Y tú?-preguntó.

-Emily…¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esos seres…¡Agh! Estuvieron persiguiéndome durante kilómetros. Me he recorrido medio bosque, y justo cuando consigo esquivarlos me topo con esa trampa para animales ¡Menos suerte no puedo tener!-Gritó.

-Shhh…Baja la voz, no sabemos si andan cerca.-Miré su cabeza, estaba sangrando. Tenía que curarlo o se le infectaría.-Ven conmigo, te curaré la herida.-Me levanté y caminé junto a él. Al llegar a la casa, Castiel salió rápidamente hacia la entrada, parecía asustado.-Él es Lysandro...Le acabo de conocer. Acaba de caer en la trampa que había cerca de aquí y se ha hecho una herida en la cabeza.

-H-Hola, mucho gusto.-Lysandro extendió una mano hacía Castiel, este último me miró desafiante pero después la estrechó cortésmente.

-Encantado. Iré a fuera. Nos vemos luego.-Dijo y se salió de la casa. Caminé a la cocina y saqué un papel y agua. Se lo restregué a Lysandro por toda la herida.

* * *

**(Pov Castiel)**

* * *

Aún no me podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Me había puesto celoso por esa chica! Es increíble…

-''¿Pero qué mierda me pasa?''- Decía mi mente. Era obvio lo que me pasaba, era obvio con solo mirar mi expresión al verla con ese tipo. A veces es tan…Agh, no sé cómo expresarlo. La acababa de conocer y ya pensaba que estaba enamorado de ella. Pero si no…¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? ¿Por qué cuando ella me pidió que durmiera con ella yo acepté? La dejé dormir en mi pecho, cosa que nunca he dejado hacer a ninguna otra mujer, ni si quiera a Debrah, sí, esa zorra…Que asco de tía, ojala estuviera muerta. Desde que me traicionó juré no volver a enamorarme nunca, jamás. ¿Para qué? ¿Para sufrir? ¡No! ¡Me niego! Ya he pasado por mucho. Primero fue por ella, después la única persona que me quería y siempre estuvo a mi lado, mi madre, murió mientras yo escapaba. Fue por mi culpa, y me odio por ello. Y ahora, Emily, seguro que me abandonaría antes de que yo me diese cuenta. O tal vez la matasen esos caníbales. Intentaría ayudarla, protegerla y cuidarla. Pero no sabría hasta qué extremo llegaría.

Mientras miraba por la ventana como ella le limpiaba la sangre al otro tipo casi voy allí y le pegó un puñetazo a ese estúpido, no hacía más que sonreírla, parecía gilipollas. Apreté los puños y juro que hubiera ido a golpearlo si no fuera porque mi conciencia me decía que no lo hiciera. Me contuve y desvié la vista mientras pedía a Dios que se le infectara la herida.

* * *

**(Pov Emily)**

* * *

Limpié toda la herida, los alrededores y donde el líquido rojo manchaba su blanca piel.

Seguramente le quedaría una cicatriz, pero gracias a Dios que no había sido nada peor.

-Muchas gracias.-Musitó mientras se levantaba.-Ha sido muy amable de tu parte.-Sonrió. Yo también.

-No me las des, no ha sido nada.-Fui de nuevo a la cocina y allí dejé el papel que había utilizado y el agua. Aún no sé de dónde salió pero cuando me di la vuelta Lysandro estaba allí. Puso sus manos a casa lado de mí e hizo que me apoyase contra la encimera. Yo tenía los ojos como platos y el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de mí.

-Y…-Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído.-¿Cómo te gustaría que te lo pagase?-Musitó en mi oreja. Casi me desmayo del miedo. Puse mis manos en su pecho y lo empujé levemente pero él tenía más fuerza. Colocó una de sus manos en mi boca para evitar que hablara.

Grité. Grité lo más que pude pero gracias a su mano, el sonido salía en apenas un murmullo.

-Venga, preciosa, no te resistas, te va a encantar.-Tomó mis labios a la fuerza, cuando quitó su mano de ellos. No podía siquiera moverme. La encimera me lo impedía. Noté sus manos bajar por mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis piernas. Hizo que las abriera y en un movimiento casi fugaz, comenzó a tocar mi entrepierna. Me revolví, me intenté escapar de cualquiera de las maneras, pero ese hombre no me daba tregua.

-¿Por qué lloras, princesa? ¿Acaso no te gusta lo que te hago?-Su voz sonaba excitada, entrecortada, al igual que la mía que cada vez era más ronca debido a los gritos. Solo fue un instante, el tiempo en el que tardo en quitarme el pantalón cuando, al quitar su mano de mi boca, uno de mis gritos salió de mi garganta.

Pegó una bofetada a mi cara y volvió juguetear con sus dedos. Salvo que esta vez, estaban en mis pechos, masajeándolos y tocándolos, apenas y podía llorar, había olvidado cómo hacerlo de tantas lágrimas que había soltado ya.

Ante el grito que di, la puerta de la cocina se abrió de un manotazo dejando ver al pelirrojo que corría hacia nosotros. Lysandro, el que me tenía sujetada, abandonó su puesto y fue directo hacia la salida con intenciones de marcharse. Pero Castiel, que se esperaba esa actitud, fue más rápido y lo agarró del brazo, retorciéndoselo y arañándoselo. Gritó de dolor y cuando cayó al suelo, Castiel le empezó a dar patadas en su abdomen tan fuertes, tan rudas que a Lysandro se le escapó un hilillo de sangre en la boca.

-¡B-Basta! ¡C-castiel! ¡P-Por favor!-No quería que Castiel cargara con la muerte de aquel joven, por eso grité para que lo soltara. Cuando lo hizo, el peli plateado salió como alma que lleva el diablo de la estancia. El pelirrojo caminó hacia mí y tomó mi cuerpo entre sus brazos apresándome. Sentía mi cuerpo arder, de la vergüenza, nunca había estado con ningún chico, y que uno de ellos estuviera a mi lado cuando yo estaba en ropa interior era algo nuevo para mí. Sus labios se posaron en mi frente haciendo presión y finalmente dándome un beso. Sus manos acariciaban con suavidad mi espalda, reconfortándome, los latidos de mi corazón todavía eran muy agitados, y mi respiración era entrecortada.

-¿Estás bien, Emily?-Asentí levemente. Aunque por dentro quería gritar de la rabia. Ahora comprendía que no se puede confiar en nadie.

-Gracias…Castiel.-Dije con un hilillo de voz. Apenas salía de mi garganta gracias a los sollozos.

-Hey, no llores ¿Vale? Estoy aquí. Estoy a tú lado, Emily, recuérdalo siempre.-Hizo una pausa.-Siempre voy a estar contigo.-Lo miré sorprendida, nadie hasta ese momento me había dicho algo así. Sus ojos estaban un poco húmedos…Acaso estaba…¿Preocupado por mí?

-No me dejes sola, Castiel, por favor.-Me acurruqué en su pecho mientras él acariciaba mi cabello con suavidad. Me sentía protegida a su lado.

-Nunca lo haré, Emily. Puedes estar tranquila.-Sonreí ante eso. Castiel era rudo, fuerte y valiente, pero a la vez era cariñoso, y protector.

* * *

**Fin**

**Hola, bueno ¿Qué les ha parecido? Debo aclarar que Lysandro no es para nada así en la realidad, solo que en esta historia si quiero que sea el malo. Mientras actualizo este fanfic podéis ir leyendo ''My sweet stories'' tiene lemon fuerte a partir del segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y no os olvidéis de dejar reviews.**

**¡Chao!**


	3. Capítulo 3

_**The blood of dead**_

**Historia: Mía**

* * *

**Algunas situaciones y/o lugares, están cogidas de la serie de Televisión: The walking dead**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 (Contiene lemon pero muy suave)**_

* * *

Castiel no me soltó en ningún momento. Ni si quiera sé cuánto tiempo llevábamos en la cocina. Sus fuertes brazos envolvían con suavidad mi cuerpo apoyándolo completamente en el suyo. Su respiración se volvía la mía mientras los latidos de nuestros corazones se volvían rápidos y agitados. Las lágrimas que había desparramado hasta ese momento se empezaban a secar en mis mejillas. El sabor salado de ellas se había juntado con mi saliva tan pronto como había separado los labios para poder respirar.

-¿Estás bien, Emily?-Repitió al poco tiempo.

-Sí, estoy bien.-Di un beso en su mejilla provocando un sonrojo al chico y me separé de él.-Voy a ir fuera a ver si encuentro alguna casa donde haya comida o cosas así. Nos hará falta cuando se nos acabe la que ya tenemos.-Expliqué mientras me ponía la mochila en uno de mi hombros. Oí un silbidito y me giré cruzándome de brazos.

-¿De verdad crees que voy a dejarte ir sola, preciosa?-Dijo. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso pero lo disimulé con una sonrisa.

-Entonces venga.-Dije y caminé hacia la salida. Abrí la puerta y la aguanté con el píe echándome a un lado para que Castiel pudiera pasar.

-Gracias, princesa.-Lo último me sorprendió, pero me sorprendió más cuando Castiel se acercó a mi frente y depositó un dulce y tierno beso en ella. La sangre se me heló, los músculos no me obedecían y mis mejillas se tornaron de un dulce color rosado. Desvié la mirada un tanto avergonzada a lo que él soltó una leve risita al tiempo que caminaba hacia el bosque.

Lo alcancé a los pocos minutos y con una tierna sonrisa le di la mano. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando él juntó más nuestros cuerpos cogiéndome del hombro con su brazo derecho. Parecíamos una pareja, me hacía feliz.

En el horizonte se hallaba un pequeño, pero hermoso lago. Nos acercamos a él y nos sentamos en la verde hierba aspirando el aire del campo, mucho más sano que el de la ciudad. Todo el olor a muerto, cadáveres, sangre, habían desaparecido. El silencio ocupaba un lugar más en aquel sitio hasta que sentí como Castiel se acercaba cada vez más y más a mi rostro. Me sonrojé al instante y mi respiración se volvió muy agitada. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Inmediatamente noté la cálida presión de sus labios sobre los míos, no tardé un segundo en responder, después de todo, me había enamorado de él. Los besos se tornaron más pasionales, posesivos, con deseo, amor, fuerza. Una combinación exquisita. Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, los míos los recibían gustosos.

Noté como lentamente Castiel me tumbó en el verde pasto mientras bajaba sus besos hasta mi cuello, lentamente pasó sus labios por cada parte de él provocándome algún que otro gemido. Estaba avergonzada, pero no me quejé, si quiera rechisté. Lo deseaba, quería tenerle más cerca de mí, ser completamente suya, algo más que simples y fugaces besos. Le despojé de su ropa al igual que él lo hizo con la mía. Mi boca respondía gustosa a sus apresurados, pero hermosos besos.

-Princesa…Te amo…te quiero.-Dio un beso en mi mejilla.-Pero si no quieres hacerlo, no te voy a obligar.-Lo último me causó una sonrisa, no le contesté con palabras, simplemente, me limité a besarle mientras él lentamente me quitaba las últimas prendas. Sentí como se abría paso a mi interior. Quería gritar, el dolor era demasiado, quería hasta golpearle. Pero los gemidos no salieron, ya que sus labios tomaron con presura los míos mientras lentamente me hacía suya.

Lágrimas salían de mis ojos, estaba adolorida, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero sus dulces y tiernas palabras lo compensaban todo.

-Ya está mi dulce princesa, ya pasará, te prometo que lo hará, te amo.-Estaba preocupado por mí. Lo sentía. Y eso me hacía feliz. No fue brusco en ningún momento. Los dos alcanzamos el cielo y después descendimos lentamente. Cuando abrí mis ojos, después del tierno beso que acalló mi jadeo, el anochecer ya se había apoderado del día. Lo único que se oía eran los cantos de los grillos, y el leve sonido que hacían las ranas al saltar por cada nenúfar que se encontraban en el agua, transparente y pura, las luciérnagas se acercaron a nosotros haciendo una bella danza, una que solo ellas saben hacer para volver el ambiente dulce, tierno, lleno de amor, simplemente; mágico.

-Te amo, mi princesa. Siempre te protegeré.- Besó con dulzura mi frente y prosiguió.-Por ti moriría.-Dijo con toda su seriedad en mi oído. No sabía qué contestar, así que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

-Y yo por ti recibiría una bala.-Tomó mis labios con pasión mientras su mano acariciaba cada parte de mi sensible cuerpo, casi tiemblo cuando la pasó por mis piernas.

-Eres preciosa.-Besó mis mejillas. Acto seguido apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormirse. Era tan feliz, en un mundo como este, y que se pueda ser feliz es un gran milagro. Envolví el cuerpo de Castiel entre mis brazos y di un último beso en su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-8:30-

Castiel me levantó con un dulce beso. Cuando abrí los ojos sonreí al ver esos hermosos ojos grises admirando los míos. Aún no se había vestido, ya que su torso estaba desnudo.

-¿Nos vestimos, Emily?-Asentí. Me levanté como pude. Me dolía mi parte íntima muchísimo. Él lo notó y fue a donde yo estaba para sujetarme.

-Lo siento muchísimo, mi vida.-Dios, este chico era perfecto, me cuidaba y me protegía. Me amaba, y me lo demostraba con cada acto.-No sabía que te iba a doler tanto…-Dijo muy apenado bajando el rostro.

-No pasa nada, mi amor.-Lo abracé.-Estoy bien, es tan solo que era mi primera vez.-Sonreí. Él igual.

-También fue la mía.-Dijo sonriente. Eso me agradó.

-¿No te vistes?-Hice una pausa.-¿Quieres que lo haga yo?-Solté una risita.

-No estaría nada mal, princesa.-Sonrió. Cogí su camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo. Él elevó sus brazos para ayudarme, parecía un niño buscando la ayuda de su madre, pero estaba clara la situación. Coloqué correctamente su camiseta quitando todas las arrugas que me encontraba. Esta vez fueron sus bóxers y sus pantalones, tardamos un poco más de lo deseado, por las múltiples bromas que Castiel me hacía. Al cabo de diez minutos aproximadamente ya estábamos vestidos como el día anterior, pero como no teníamos nada que hacer, nos sentamos un poco más en la orilla del lago admirando los grandes y hermosos cisnes que nadaban en el. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Castiel había puesto sus manos alrededor de mi cintura abrazándome mientras su mentón se recargaba en mi hombro dando suaves y tiernos besos en mi cuello y mejillas.

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, podía decir que era feliz, era amor sin duda, tanto él como yo nos amábamos y eso, eso me hacía extremadamente feliz. Era un amor a primera vista, se puede llamar así, porque…¿De cuánto nos conocemos? ¿Dos días? Tal vez menos…Nunca había hecho algo así, pero estaba segura de que no me iba a arrepentir.

Mi vista no se despegaba del agua, tan dulce, tan clara, transparente, se podía ver perfectamente el fondo lleno de pequeñas y verdes algas. Los peces amarillos y naranjas nadaban a su antojo y las ranas saltaban por las plantas acuáticas que encontraban emitiendo esos sonidos propios de ellas. Los cisnes, tan blancos, tan bonitos, tan perfectos, nadaban con sus parejas en el lago. Cuando se juntaban, hacían pequeños corazones con su cuello a lo que yo sonreí como si de una niña se tratara. Él me acompañó a mi risa.

-Vaya vaya…¡Mira a quien me encuentro aquí!-Una voz grave y ronca sonó por detrás de nosotros. Pegué un brinco a la vez que giré mi rostro para ver de quién se trataba. Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al ver al albino del día anterior, salvo que esta vez, un chico más o menos de su altura lo acompañaba. Era rubio, bastante fuerte, con ojos ambarinos y se le notaba con mucho carácter.

-¿Qué haces aquí, monada?-Castiel se levantó de su asiento con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Se estaba conteniendo para no soltarle una bofetada allí mismo.

-Deja a mi chica, hijo de puta, ¿O es que no tuviste ayer suficiente?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras veía a los dos acercarse a él. Los miré asustada y me acerqué a Castiel cogiéndole la mano.

-Vámonos Castiel, no vale la pena, por favor.-Supliqué. Pero él no hizo caso.

-Venga pelirrojo, déjamela un ratito, nos divertiremos, y si eres bueno te dejaré participar.-El desafortunado comentario del rubio hizo que Castiel perdiera su cordura, una vez más. Con paso firme, caminó hasta él y le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara. El rubio cayó al suelo por el golpe pero pareció no afectarle demasiado ya que ni si quiera se quejó. Es más, se rió. Ocasionando que Castiel se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba. Yo miraba la escena con precisión, con miedo mejor dicho, con pánico. No quería una pelea ahora, y mucho menos si MI amado estaba en medio.

-¡Wow! ¡El pelirrojo sabe defenderse bien! Lastima que sea tan hueco para no darse cuenta de que no estamos solos.-El albino soltó una risa. Miré a mi derecha y abrí los ojos al ver una pistola apuntando directamente a mi cabeza. Intenté separarme pero no pude ya que al girarme otro hombre me apuntaba también de ese lado, en resumen, estaba acorralada.

-¡Emily!-Gritó Castiel con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Ante el descuido por parte del pelirrojo, el albino, cogiendo un fusil de caza, lo golpeó con la culata, Castiel cayó al suelo desmayado ante el golpe.

-¡NO! ¡CASTIEL!-Grité. Pero entonces yo también sufrí el mismo golpe.

Ya no podía ver nada ni oír. Todo a mi alrededor se había extinguido y tan solo notaba las ondulaciones que hacen los coches en los baches ¿Acaso nos estábamos moviendo? Sí, estaba segura. Se notaba, pero apenas y podía ver algo, solo sombras. Pero poco a poco mis ojos se fueron desempañando de la borrosidad que los cubría dejándome ver al tal Lysandro apoyándome en sus piernas.

-Vaya, te has despertado.-Se acercó a mí y besó mis labios. Quería vomitar. Sentí asco. Quería morderle en ese mismo instante y salir de allí. Pero como había dicho antes, estábamos en un coche a toda velocidad.

Unos extraños gruñidos y quejidos provenían del asiento de delante. Miré preocupada y vi a Castiel. Estaba amordazado. Una tela blanca cubría su boca impidiéndole hablar. Esta se unía por detrás de su cabeza. En sus manos tenía una cuerda.

-Eres muy molesto, ¿por qué no te callas?-Dijo el rubio, quien conducía, irritado.-Si acaso crees que por quejarte te salvarás me parece que te confundes.-Rió.

El rubio se giró de improvisto y pasó una de sus manos por mis piernas. Sentí escalofríos, quería golpearlo en ese mismo instante, pero las manos de Lysandro me tenían sujetada, apenas y podía mover un músculo.

-Dios, me pones demasiado, niña.-Dijo en tono lujurioso el rubio. El albino lo contesto.

-Sí, pero si la quieres, la tendrás que compartir conmigo.-Dijo el albino en tono burlesco. El rubio asintió.

Mi mirada se quebró. Tenía pánico. ¿Qué me iban a hacer? Estaba claro, me violarían y me matarían, no sin antes ver como torturaban y asesinaban entre sufrimientos a Castiel. Si me hacían ver eso, de verdad, quiero morir antes.

Al cabo de unos minutos el coche se detuvo dejando ver una casa completamente pintada de blanco, bastante vieja y destartalada por el paso del tiempo.

-Nathaniel, cógele a él, yo cogeré a esta preciosidad.-Dijo el albino y comenzó a caminar hasta el interior. Cuando se pararon entraron en un sótano de la casa. Y empezaron con la tortura. Apenas y habían empezado y ya creía que iba a morir. Primero empezaron por Castiel, lo golpearon y lo torturaron hasta que se cansaron. Después fue mi turno…

* * *

**Fin**

**Bueno, pues este es el final del tercer capítulo, debo aclarar que el siguiente será el último, ya lo tengo escrito y si veo que dejan muchos reviews lo subo mañana o pasado 3**

**El capítulo final seguramente lloraran, no lo sé, yo lloré, pero yo soy muy sensible, además no sé cómo escribo textos de drama.**

**¡Chao!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Final

**The blood of dead**

**Historia: Mía**

**Algunos hechos, lugares, nombres…etcétera, están cogidos de una serie de televisión llamada The walking dead.**

* * *

**Capítulo final: Moriré por ti**

* * *

Nathaniel me propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente en el suelo. Aún sentía el dolor en mis muñecas debido a las cadenas que las sujetaban. No podía mover ni un músculo y Castiel yacía a mi lado en el frío y duro suelo.

Apenas y podía pronunciar palabra. Era imposible. No salía la voz de mi garganta. Lo intenté y lo volví a intentar pero apenas salía un murmullo.

-¿El qué dices, preciosa? Habla más alto…¿Es una súplica?...Tranquila…No te dolerá.-El rubio soltó una risita pero apenas la podía oír. Solo sentía un leve sonido lejos. Muy lejos de mis oídos.

-Sabemos tratar a las bellas damas ¿verdad?-Ese fue Lysandro quien ya había sacado un cuchillo de una pequeña mesita. Estaba asustada. Tenía los ojos borrosos pero poco a poco se desempañaban dejándome ver una daga apuntando a mi cuello.

Entonces…Pasó por mi mente esa noche. Cuando Castiel me hizo suya, las palabras que nos dijimos el uno al otro.- ''Por ti moriría''-Dijo él.-''Y yo por ti recibiría una bala''-Esa fui yo. Unas pequeñas y saladas lágrimas salieron desprendidas de las comisuras de mis ojos. Sentía la muerte tan cerca. El frío y la soledad ya tenían un lugar en mi remoto y sereno corazón. A la vez que los susurros y palabras de cariño que me había dedicado Castiel cruzaban por mi mente. ''Princesa'' ''Te amo'' apenas y podía mantener los ojos cerrados para que las lágrimas no salieran y dieran a entender otra cosa. Momento que no pasó desapercibido para el rubio y el albino que me contemplaban con una sonrisa.

-Me encanta cuando se resisten tanto, ¿a ti no?-El albino habló primero.

-Sí, es verdaderamente un placer.-El rubio lo contestó con una risita burlona. Eso me rompía más. Mi corazón sombrío ya no tenía más lugar para el odio.

El sótano en el que nos tenían encerrados estaba oscuro apenas una vela iluminaba una pequeña parte de la estancia. Miré el cuerpo que se situaba a mi lado, Castiel. Tenía tantas heridas. Su piel se tornó de morado por donde le habían dado los golpes. La sangre caía por su rostro y su mano izquierda tenía un leve bulto en la parte de los nudillos, seguro le habían roto algún dedo. No quería seguir mirando. El dolor me consumía. Tenía ganas de salir de allí, coger a Castiel en mis brazos y ser por fin felices. Y pensar…Hace medio año era una típica niña rica que se encaprichaba de cualquier cosa. La típica que se cree lo mejor del mundo. La típica que se considera buena cuando en realidad es de las peores personas de este mundo. Y que ahora, esa niña rica se encontraba a punto de morir después de haber encontrado el amor de su vida. Después de haber podido ser feliz tantas veces. Solo espero que algún día pueda volver a ver a Castiel. Aunque sea en la otra vida, si es que la hay. Yo, sin su sonrisa. Sin sus ojos grises llenos de amor y ternura. De su rostro perfecto, bello. Y sin esos labios que me quitan el sueño ¿qué me queda? Una triste chica, solitaria.

Porque aunque pasen mil años. Yo lo esperaré. Porque gracias a él he podido rehacer mi vida en este estúpido y raro mundo. Me ayudó a levantarme después de haber caído.

La vida se me desploma poco a poco. Lo esperaré hasta que volvamos a estar juntos.

Mi corazón gritaba. Porque ni todo el agua del mar podrá apagar la llama del amor que ha nacido en mí. Por su sonrisa. Por su carácter, aunque sea un tanto complicado. Pero eso es lo que me gusta de él. Lo que le hace imprescindible en mi vida.

-Oh, pobrecilla. ¿No te da penita, Lysandro? –Nathaniel apartó el cuchillo afilado de mi cuello y lo dirigió al cuello de mi amado. Lo miré con miedo, con temor pero sobretodo, con odio. Y fue ahí cuando…Exploté. Ni si quiera sé cómo lo hice pero mi furia salió. Y de qué forma. Rompí las cadenas de un solo tirón. Los dos voltearon el rostro para mirarme sorprendidos. Pero yo fui más rápida. Empecé por Lysandro golpeándolo en la nariz ocasionando que se diera con el suelo en la cabeza cayendo inconsciente en él.

Nathaniel intentó agarrar mis manos pero no lo dejé y cogí el cuchillo de sus manos en un movimiento casi fugaz clavándoselo en el cuello. Murió.

-¡C-castiel!- Me arrodillé repentinamente cogiendo a Castiel con mis brazos intentando que se despertara. Al principio pensé que se había desmayado ya que no los abría pero poco a poco fue despertando. Sus preciosos ojos grises no emanaban esa tranquilidad de siempre y su brillo se había extinguido. Aún así su sonrisa no perdía la vida de siempre y la colocó de nuevo en su rostro.

-Estoy bien…princesa…-Rompí a llorar. El simple hecho que hasta en estas circunstancias siguiera siendo tan caballeroso. Tan cariñoso. Simplemente me hizo llorar.

-Vámonos mi amor…-Sonreí al tiempo en el que él lentamente se fue incorporando. Su cuerpo estaba sudoroso. Casi temblaba, no lo podía dejar así, se caería en cualquier momento, por eso le cogí el brazo derecho y lo coloqué en mi hombro haciendo presión y así poder ayudarle a caminar.

Apenas y habíamos salido cuando las balas comenzaron a llegar. La primera casi atrapa el pecho de Castiel si no fuera porque lo empujé hacia mí.

Le hice que se agachara y nos refugiamos tras unas cajas. Afortunadamente allí estaban nuestras pistolas y las balas.

-¿Aún recuerdas como se mata, no?-Dijo en tono burlesco. Acababa de matar a un ''hombre'' si a eso se lo podía llamar así, yo lo llamaría ''monstruo'' le dediqué una sonrisa y le pasé un rifle de asalto. Con cuidado y posesión lo agarró ferozmente de mi mano y, sacando la mitad de su cuerpo al descubierto, comenzó a disparar. Lo único que se oía era eso, los tiros, la fuerza que hacían las pistolas al disparar las balas, la presión del gatillo, los gritos y jadeos de la multitud cuando alguna les alcanzaba. Yo no me quedé atrás, no podía, primero di a algunos de los hombres que se estaban acercando a nosotros y cuando di por finalizada esa acción pase a los que se hallaban al lado de Castiel.

Poco a poco la sangre comenzó a aparecer, las paredes blancas, con algunos daños por el paso del tiempo eso sí, se tiñeron del color rojo intenso. Los cuerpos inertes ocupaban más espacio que los de los vivos. Al ver que los superábamos, no en número, sino en inteligencia y puntería, se retiraron de la habitación. Agarré la mano de Castiel al igual que él agarró la mía con fuerza, posesión, como solía hacer antes de todo este caos, y salimos por la puerta trasera de esa casa caminando hasta la moto pero en el momento en el que íbamos a subir ¡Zas! Lysandro cargó contra Castiel quien cayó inmediatamente por el golpe. Entonces se alejó de él y se acercó hasta mí y me empujó al igual que a él. Se posicionó a horcajadas encima de mí y presionó mi cuello con fuerza, salvajismo, con sus manos. Entonces…Castiel…Se tiró sobre él e hizo exactamente igual que el anterior. Agarró su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo.

-¡Hijo de puta, suelta ahora mismo a Emily!-Esas fueron sus palabras, estaba a punto de soltarle otro insulto cuando Lysandro sacó un cuchillo de su bolsillo y le atravesó con la daga el vientre.

-¡Noooooo!-grité.

Castiel sufría, su dolor era muy fuerte, su cara estaba descompuesta, su sangre salía a borbotones de su abdomen. Pero no dejó de ejercer fuerza en el cuello del contrario, en vez de eso se quedó así hasta que el albino cerró los ojos, muerto. La fuerza que había ejercido le había restado puntos de vida y por eso, cayó al suelo con una mano en su vientre. Mis lágrimas quemaban de la furia y el resentimiento, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Entonces lo recordé por segunda vez ''por ti moriría'' y así lo hizo, murió por mí. Porque de lo contrario Lysandro hubiera acabado conmigo estrangulándome. Me acerqué a él y apoyé su cabeza en mi brazo derecho mientras sollozaba. Mi respiración era entrecortada, larga y profunda. La de él era igual de entrecortada pero más pausada y leve.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, mi amor?-Dije entre sollozos.-¿Qué puedo hacer, vida mía? ¿Qué hago?-No sabía cómo reaccionar. Él solo se dedicó a observar mi rostro hasta que a duras penas y con su último aliento pudo pronunciar:

-S- se feliz…M-mi a-amor…N-No c-cometas m-más errores…R-recuerda que tú e-eres mi v-vida…V-Vívela p-p-por m-m-í…-Y con eso último, Castiel, mi dulce amor, se despidió de mí, para siempre. Su cuerpo inerte descansaba en mis brazos. Nunca podría perdonarme eso, él había dado su vida por mí, como él había dicho: Vive tú vida por mí.

No, eso era imposible, si quería vivir, si de verdad quería que lo llamase vida, sería estar junto a él.

Cogí una pistola y me la posicioné en la cabeza. Acto seguido ejercí presión en el gatillo y…¡Bang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Todo se tornó oscuro, ya no oía ni veía nada, tan solo podía verme a mí misma. Mis manos ya no sujetaban nada. El cuerpo de Castiel como todo lo de alrededor ya no estaba, solo negro y lleno de sombras.

-Princesa…-Escuché detrás de mí…entonces, me giré y lo vi a él. Tan guapo como siempre, con un traje muy diferente al de otras veces. Ahora era negro con una camisa blanca debajo, muy elegante. Me acerqué a él sonriente y le abracé. Fue todo lo que salió de mí. Apenas habíamos comenzado a sujetarnos el uno al otro cuando Castiel rompió el silencio, incomodo, sí. Pero seguro a la vez.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te dije que quería que vivieses por mí…-Dijo apenado. Levanté el rostro y vi que unas lágrimas salían de sus orbes grises. Acerqué lentamente mis labios y bebí sus lágrimas en dulces besos.

-Nos hicimos una promesa.-Me miró curioso.-Tú morirías por mí.-Sonrió.-Y yo por ti recibiría una bala.-Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y otro por mi nuca para después depositar un dulce y apasionado beso en ellos.

Aunque pasen mil años. Décadas, siglos, milenios. Nuestro amor, será eterno. Ni un mundo infectado de zombies, ni un hombre loco podrá con el amor y la esperanza.

Porque esas son las dos cosas, que nunca se pierden…

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno pues, hasta aquí la historia ¿qué les has parecido? ¿las hice llorar? No creo, porque yo no sé escribir bien estas escenas melancólicas**

**en cualquier caso dejen reviews para levantarme la moral por favor, ando un poquito decaída... **

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo Fanfic!**

**Atte: Natsuki007**


End file.
